Destiny and Love
by AleSwan
Summary: Seguir con el plan por el bien de la misión. O seguir a tu corazón por el bien de tu futuro ¿Cual es mas importante? Eso es algo que Sasuke y Hinata deben aprender juntos en esta aventura que el destino les preparó SasuHina algo de NaruSaku. Porfa lean
1. Noticias

**Hola gente... ¿Como están? Espero que bien. Pues por fin disfrutando de mis vacaciones tengo tiempo para continuar con mis historias y pues... desde hace tiempo se me había ocurrido esta historia... Estaba viendo una serie vino a mi cabeza.**

**Bien espero que les guste... digan que piensan y si debo continuar o de plano no :( hahaha bien, disfruten:**

**Les presento

* * *

**

**  DESTINY AND LOVE 

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

**..::Noticias::..**

La edad media. Todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas hemos escuchado historias que relatan maravillosas aventuras sobre esa época. Al instante, la imagen de caballeros, reyes, princesas y dragones viene a nuestras mentes. Bien, es donde comienza esta historia.

En aquella época, las naciones estaban divididas por reinos. Los caballeros y reyes luchaban por obtener cada vez mas poder y solo lo podrían lograd de dos maneras. Derrocando al gobernante de alguna otra nación para reclamarla como suya, o uniendo fuerzas con ella.

Dos de las naciones mas poderosas se encontraban en esos términos. Unirían sus fuerzas para ser por fin la mas poderosa nación que el mundo haya conocido.

La nación Kaji, gobernada por el legendario Rey y guerrero Minato Nakizame era la nación de los guerreros. Eran reconocidos por su gran fuerza y voluntad. Los niños eran alimentados desde pequeños con la ilusión de convertirse un día en un poderoso caballero que protegerá a su nación con su vida. No había nación mas poderosa que ellos... excepto por una.

La nación Amemizu, gobernada por el gran Rey Hiashi Hyuga, reconocido por su gran inteligencia y sus estrategias. Sus guerreros no eran tan fuertes como los de Kaji, aun así, se les compensaba con su gran habilidad para las estrategias. Eran todos unos maestros en atacar cuando menos se lo esperaban.

Estas grandes naciones habían llegado hace poco al término de unir sus fuerzas. Con la inteligencia de Amemizu y la dedicación de Kaji, serían invencibles. Beneficiaria a ambas naciones, tanto al pueblo como a los nobles y reyes. Oh si, todos estaban ansiosos por ese día. Y quien no lo estaría. ¿Pertenecer a la nación mas poderosa que el mundo haya visto?. Solo había una persona que no pensaba así.

Verán, como dije antes. Para ganar poder había que unir fuerzas entre las dos naciones, el problema es que para esto, los herederos de ambos reyes deben unirse en matrimonio. Así, sellarán el destino de ambas naciones, fusionándolas por siempre. Y no solo eso, un heredero debe de llegar al mundo lo antes posible.

¿Ahora ven el problema?. Es por eso que esa noche, Hinata Hyuga lloró hasta quedarse dormida en si habitación. Esa tarde, mientras toda la familia estaba sentada en la mesa disfrutando de los alimentos, su padre le informó que en unos días debía de emprender un largo viaje hasta Kaji para casarse con el heredero del Rey Minato Nakizame. ¿Como podría su padre espera que se casara con un perfecto extraño? Claro que había escuchado de aquella gran nación y hasta había rumores por el castillo de que su padre pensaba aliarse a ellos, pero jamás le dio mucha importancia.

Hace unos años, cuando Hinata tenía 12 años, su padre la desheredo con la excusa de que no tenía las cualidades que un gobernante necesitaba para poder ser un buen líder a una nación. Hanabi tomo su lugar como princesas y heredera y Hinata fue enviada a vivir con Kurenai, una ama de llaves del castillo.

Hinata vivió 8 años como una persona normal. Trabajaba en los deberes de la casa, iba a comprar los víveres del día y hasta ayudaba en el pequeño negocio de Kurenai, ella hacía hermosos vestidos y a Hinata siempre le gusto darles un pequeño toque suyo.

Hace un mes, pocos días después del cumpleaños veinte de Hinata, su padre llamó a ambas a una audiencia. Declaró que estaba sumamente arrepentido de haber dejado a Hinata en tal situación y que quería compensarla, devolviéndole su puesto como su hija y princesa de Amemizu. Hinata no estaba muy segura de esto, pero para ella, la familia era la familia, sin importar lo que haya pasado eso quedó atrás y estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo todo. Así que se mudo de nuevo al castillo. Su primo Neji estaba mas que complacido de que haya regresado, al igual que su pequeña hermana Hanabi.

Aunque haya vivido 8 años fuera del castillo, ellos siempre encontraban la manera de mantenerse en contacto. Su primo era un gran guerrero y estratega. Aunque aun era joven, todos los soldados le mantenían un gran respeto y seguían sus órdenes sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Cuando su padre anunció su compromiso, Neji estaba mas que furioso. El sabía lo importante que es para Hinata los sentimientos y lo mucho que ella cree en el amor. Para él no hay persona mas digna que ella de toda la felicidad del mundo. Como deseaba poder decirle al rey Hiashi que no permitiría que eso pasara, pero así como saber que Hinata no querría que por su culpa él perdiera su puesto, también sabía el amor que le tiene al reino y que ella siempre pone el interés y la seguridad de las demás personas sobre la suya.

Hanabi y Neji se encontraban fuera de la habitación de Hinata, indecisos en entrar. No era un secreto que la chica había estado llorando. Y no la culpaban. ¿Quien estaría llena de felicidad al saber que se casaría con un completo extraño? Lo peor de todo es que nada podían hacer, se sentían impotentes. Solo había una persona que podía levantarse en contra de los deseos de Hiashi, solo Hinata podía poner un alto a sus órdenes.

Entraron silenciosamente a la habitación. Las velas estaban apagadas y solo entraba la luz de la luna a través de la enorme ventana. Hinata estaba sentada en la cama, abrazando una almohada donde escondía su rostro. Sus hombros se temblaban indicando que estaba llorando.

"¿Hinata?" Dijo Hanabi, acercándose a su hermana "¿Estas bien?" preguntó. _Por supuesto que no, que pregunta mas tonta_. Se regaño a si misma.

"Si" contestó Hinata levantado un poco el rostro secando unas cuantas lagrimas con el dorso de su mano "No te preocupes Hanabi. Todo estará bien" dijo con la voz un poco quebrada. No podía evitarlo, por mas deseos que tenía de ser fuerte y mostrarlo a los demás para que no se preocuparan, no lograba hacerlo.

Era completamente frustrante. ¿Tan poco valía para su padre? ¿Es que tan inútil la creía? ¿Tanto como para comprometerla con alguien que jamás en su vida había visto? _'Es por el bien del reino'_ había dicho. _'Es tu deber como princesa'_ había dicho. '_Haz algo que me haga orgulloso por una vez'_ dijo.

Esas fueron las palabras que le aclararon todo. Jamás sería lo suficientemente buena frente a sus ojos. Solo le había llamado de nuevo al castillo para sus propósitos egoístas. No porque estuviera arrepentido o porque la extrañara. Claro que no ¿Quien podría extrañarla? Ciertamente Hiashi no. Pero de alguna manera, algo de lo que dijo era cierto. Es por el bien del reino.

Hinata sabía que se beneficiarían miles de personas. No podía ser tan egoísta como para poner su felicidad sobre la de miles de personas. No podía decepcionarlos. ¿Que pensarían si la vieran caminar por las calles después de rehusares? ¿La mirarían con odio? Seguramente jamás la tratarían como antes. Los pocos amigos que logro hacer cuando vivía con Kuernai estarían decepcionados de ella por ser tan cobarde. Es por eso que no podía echarse para atrás. Completaría esta misión a como diera lugar.

"Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo" dijo Neji "Solo debes decirle que no. No dejes que te manipule así Hinata" dijo un poco mas fuerte.

"Neji tiene razón Hinata. Si quieres, podemos ir contigo y estaremos apoyándote cuando..."

"No" interrumpió Hinata "Esta bien, de verdad... Solo... solo necesito acostumbrarme a la idea... Aun estoy un poco impresionada por la noticia" dijo tratando de sonreír un poco.

"No Hinata" grito Neji haciendo sobresaltar a las dos Hyugas "No tienes que hacerlo..." tomo los hombros de la chica para que lo mirase a los ojos "...Por una vez en tu vida se egoísta y piensa primero en ti. Esta bien serlo de vez en cuando. Solo... no permitas que destruya tu vida así" Los ojos de Hinata miraron dentro de los preocupados ojos de Neji. Sabía lo mucho que Hanabi y ella significaban para él. Sabía que lo estaba matando por dentro el saber que tendría que irse lejos y casarse contra su voluntad. Sonrió levemente y lo miro con determinación.

"Esta bien Neji... en serio. No te preocupes por mi" A esta hora, Hanabi no pudo contenerse mas y lagrimas salían de sus ojos, recorriendo su rostro hacía abajo hasta caer en el suelo. Hinata miró a su hermana con preocupación. "Tu tampoco debes preocuparte Hanabi. Escribiré siempre que pueda... y vendré a visitarlos. No es como si me fuera a ir al otro lado del mundo para siempre..." soltó una pequeña risa "...Estaré bien"

Hanabi abrazó a su hermana y poco a poco ambas se quedaron dormidas. Neji espero hasta que las dos estuvieran tranquilas para irse a su cuarto.

_Eso espero Hinata._ Pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo

Eso espero.

* * *

Lejos de ahí. En el reino de Kaji, tres jóvenes estaban en su ritual de cada semana. Todos los viernes por la noche, se reunían en su lugar secreto que resultaba ser una cabaña en el bosque, para platicar y pasar un rato juntos. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Uno de ellos, Naruto. Un chico rubio de ojos azul cielo, era el príncipe de aquel reino. Naruto era querido por todos, no había persona en el reino que no reconociese su gran fortaleza y determinación. Tenía el gran don de hacer cambiar a la gente, de hacer que no importa que, creyeran en él. Era una gran persona, siempre positivo y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero hoy era diferente, hoy por mas que se esforzara en fingir que todo estaba bien no lo lograba. Claro que esto no paso desapercibido por sus dos compañeros.

Sakura, una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos esmeralda era una de las personas que estaban ahí. Había sido amiga de Naruto desde la infancia, y aunque su familia no fuera tan rica y prestigiosa, nunca se les discriminó por eso.

Sasuke era la otra persona presente. Un chico de cabello negro y ojos onix. Como Sakura, había conocido a Naruto desde pequeños y los desde entonces se volvieron mejores amigos. Poco después se les unió Sakura y se volvieron un trío inseparable.

Hace unos años, Sasuke entro al negocio familiar de caballeros. Su familia, los Uchiha, eran los mejores en su trabajo y se dedicaban a las misiones mas importantes, como proteger a la familia real. Desde ese entonces, cada uno comenzó su camino a su sueño, Naruto luchando día a día para convertirse en un buen Rey y llegar a ser como su padre. Sakura era muy inteligente, le encantaba estudiar y era muy buena en cualquier materia.

Aun así, se prometieron que su amistad no moriría. Es por eso que desde hace tiempo propusieron como costumbre, reunirse un día a la semana para pasarla juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero hoy algo sucedía con Naruto y eso preocupaba a sus compañeros. No era un secreto que desde pequeños Naruto ha gustado de Sakura, como tampoco lo es el gran amor que ella declara tener por Sasuke, pero este no parece tener ningún interés en la chica. Pero al parecer, no era eso lo que tenía tan pensativo al chico rubio.

"Hey Naruto... ¿Que sucede?" pregunto preocupada Sakura "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Huh?" salió de sus pensamientos el chico al escuchar que le llamaban "Oh si... estoy bien..." dijo sonriendo un poco y poniendo su mano tras su cabeza "... no se preocupen."

"Hummm... Bien, si tu lo dices..." dijo Sakura no muy convencida, pero no quiso darle mas vueltas al asunto "... regreso en un momento, iré por algo mas de tomar" dijo y salió de la habitación. Sasuke solo se quedo viendo al chico unos segundos mas. Él sabía la razón por la que estaba su amigo de esta manera, de hecho, el mismo iría hasta Amemizu por la chica y la escoltaría sana y salva hasta su prometido. Sería la primera misión en que él sería el jefe, era su oportunidad para demostrarles a todos lo bueno que era en su trabajo y mas que nada, para que su padre se diera cuenta de que aun él podía ser tan bueno, si no mejor, que su hermano Itachi.

No es como si tuviera resentimientos con su hermano por eso. De hecho, Itachi siempre buscaba la manera de ayudar a Sasuke para que sobresaliera, él sabia lo importante que era para su hermano menor el reconocimiento de su padre. Sasuke se esfuerza al máximo para lograr su cometido y aun así, parece que aun no es suficiente, pero el ser amigo de Naruto tiene sus ventajas. El le enseño a nunca rendirse y tener determinación, le enseño a creer en sus sueños y que por mas lejos que parecieran, jamás estaría fuera de su alcance si en realidad se esforzaba. Tal vez esa sea la única razón por la que el chico de cabello negro sigue luchando, para probarle a su padre lo equivocado que esta acerca de él y para probarle a Naruto que pudo hacerlo.

"Y... ¿Quien va a ser el padrino?" pregunto de golpe Sasuke. Naruto levanto la mirada sorprendido. Sabía que su padre enviaría por alguien por su 'prometida' pero jamás se imaginó que Sasuke sería el encargado de hacerlo. Prometida, aun es una palabra muy extraña para él.

"Así que ya lo sabes" Sasuke solo asintió. Naruto solo suspiro "Aun no lo se, estaba esperando a que tu lo fueras, ya sabes, como eres mi mejor amigo..."

"Hm" bufó Sasuke

"Haha, debí imaginarme que solo dirías eso... Así que lo tomaré como un si" dijo sonriendo un poco burlándose de su amigo. Sasuke lo miró con cuidado, sabía que estaba fingiendo, que por dentro no soportaba la idea de casarse con alguien desconocido y aun mas, el hecho de que al final tendrá que dejar todas sus esperanzas de estar con la persona que quiso desde la infancia. Sakura.

"¿Estas bien con esto?" Naruto lo miro con ojos pensativos. Ni siquiera el sabía la respuesta. ¿Pero que mas quedaba por hacer? Sakura parecía que jamás olvidaría a Sasuke, aun cuando este jamás le dio alguna esperanza.

"Si... estoy bien.." dijo mirando al suelo. "Además... es por el bien del reino"

"No te ocultes tras esa excusa..." le regañó Sasuke. Naruto se quedó mirándolo sorprendido "...sabes que si quieres esto se puede anular. Pero piénsalo bien Naruto no dejes que las razones equivocadas te guíen tu decisión"

Naruto se sorprendió de su amigo, jamás había dicho cosa similar a esa. Claro que era un gran consejo y solo dejo al chico aun mas pensativo. ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Porque hacerlo? Lo único que sabía de aquella chica era que su nombre era Hinata Hyuga, había escuchado unos rumores de que era una chica dulce y amable, además de muy bella pero hasta ahora solo eran eso, rumores. ¿Que tal si no resultaba ser tan maravillosa como se decía ser? ¿Que tal si tiene que pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que lo hará miserable? Nadie merece una vida así. El tenía muchos planes, Naruto cree que el amor debe de ser lo que te guíe hacia esa gran decisión, es un paso muy serió y no quiere cometer un error tan grande en su vida.

Pero...¿Porque no hacerlo? Primero, estaría el bienestar de su reino, un reino que algún día debía de dirigir con sabiduría y que tal vez lo termine odiando si deja que sus sentimientos se interpongan en su juicio. Después, estaba el hecho de que la mujer a la que amaba no le correspondía, y ya estaba cansado de esperar a que se diera cuenta de que jamás habrá en el mundo persona que la ame tanto como él la ama. No podía competir contra Sasuke en ese territorio, era algo que él ya tenía ganado. Tal vez, Hinata no sea tan mala y solo tal vez, puedan vivir pacíficamente y llevarse bien. Y si el tiempo lo dicta y las condiciones son las adecuadas, tal vez hasta pueda llegar a amarla como una esposa lo merece.

Así que ya estaba decidido, seguirá con el plan. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. No pueden ponerse peor las cosas. Además aun tendría a sus amigos de toda la vida con él, apoyándolo incondicionalmente.

"Si..." dijo Naruto con determinación "... estoy seguro de esto. Además, Soy Naruto Nakizame y jamás me retracto a mi palabra... De veras"

"Bien..." dijo Sasuke "... si esa es tu decisión, te apoyo"

"Gracias Sasuke" dijo sinceramente Naruto

"De nada dobe... si no soy yo ¿Quien demonios crees que te va a salvar de tus idioteces" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

"Y tenía que arruinar el buen momento que teníamos... En serio Sasuke... deberías conseguirte ya una novia que te quite lo amargado"

"No es tu problema ese dobe" Naruto solo se soltó riendo ante la falta de paciencia y de humor de su amigo... Si, como en los viejos buenos tiempos.

* * *

Sasuke iba se regreso a su casa caminando, ya era noche y la luna brillaba alto en el oscuro cielo. No sabía porque le atraía tanto la luz de la luna, contrastaba tan exquisitamente su color blanco contra el casi negro del cielo. Era impresionante como dos cosas tan distintas, como la luz y la oscuridad, podían ser tan bellas y vivir juntas.

El chico llegó a su casa y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Ya su hermano, su madre y padre se encontraban cenando

"Bienvenido Sasuke..." saludo alegremente Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke "...¿Tienes hambre?"

"No madre... estoy bien gracias" contestó simplemente el chico. Ya planeaba retirarse a su habitación cuando la voz de su padre le detuvo.

"Sasuke... ven, vamos a hablar un poco en privado" Se levanto y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de enseguida. Fugaku cerro las puertas para tener privacidad, se sentó en el gran sillón. Sasuke se sentó frente a él y solo los alumbraba la luz de la chimenea. Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Fugaku hablara de nuevo

"Entiendo que el Rey Nakizame te ha dado una misión al fin... ¿Es correcto?"

"Así es señor"

"Bien, ya era hora de que honraras a la familia..." dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo. La familia Uchiha ha mantenido su prestigió por muchos años con el esfuerzo y trabajo y siendo el líder de las fuerzas guerreras del rey no podía darse el lujo de cometer algún error. Es por eso que era lo mas estricto posible con sus hijos. Algún día ellos estrían a cargo de todo su legado y necesitaba que estuvieran listo cuando el momento llegue "... no nos falles Sasuke. Sabes lo importante que este trabajo es"

"Estoy consciente de eso padre"

"Bien... pero solo por seguridad... Itachi irá contigo. En caso de que se necesiten sus habilidades" dijo finalmente el mayor Uchiha y con esto dio fin a su pequeña conversación padre-hijo, si así se le podía llamar.

Sasuke quería poder ir solo a esta misión, claro con unos cuantos subordinados, pero en verdad esperaba poder hacer esto solo. Así valdría mas para su padre. Pero también sabía que la palabra de Fugaku era ley, y no había nadie en el mundo que se atreviera a contradecirla.

No había mas que hacer. Solo quedaba enfocare en la misión y terminarla a tiempo. Era simple, solo recoger y entregar, solo eso. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero claro, eran objetos de los cuales se trataba no un ser humano. De cualquier manera, tendría éxito en esta misión sin importar que.

_De veras_. Pensó Sasuke y con una pequeña risa burlona subió a su habitación a descansar. Mañana comenzaría su viaje a Amemizu

* * *

**¿Bien? que les parecio.. hahah espero que les haya gustado y pues dejen review... ya saben, sujerencias bienvenidas.**

**Oh, capitulo 8 de En Su Lugar sale del horno mañana y también capitulo 3 de Réquiem Para Un Moribundo Corazón**

**Así que sean pacientes y nos vemos al rato. Mil gracias por leer... dejen Review chicos... se les agradece..**

**Ja ne**


	2. Viaje

**Hey.. ¿Como estan? Mil gracias por los reviews.... Me alentaron mucho así que aquí esta por lo que estaban esperando....**

**CONTI!!!! hahahah bueno. Gracias por leer de adelantado y Espero les guste**

**Oh si... Naruto no es mio... :'( [Mundo Cruel] solo la historia..**

**Sin mas que decir... les presento:**

* * *

**..::Viaje::..

* * *

**

Unas cuantas estrellas aún cubrían el obscuro cielo, eran tan pocas que hasta podías contarlas. La poca luz que emitían reflejaba en los árboles del frondoso bosque. Solo se podía escuchar el ruido que se formaba al danzar de las hojas con el viento. Bueno, por lo regular es así. Pero esta noche era diferente. Además de eso, si ponías atención, se podían escuchar las pisadas de un grupo de hombres.

Este grupo era comandado por Sasuke Uchiha, al cual le habían encomendado la vital misión de escoltar a la Princesa Hinata Hyuga de Amemizu de vuelta a Kaji sana y salva, lista para la gran boda. Hm, si claro, aunque el asunto no le incumbía a Sasuke no podía evitar pensar que no era justa la situación en la que su mejor amigo estaba.

Pero no era su decisión, era de Naruto. Solo él podía darle fin a esto y al parecer se había decidido a seguir con las expectativas. No había nada mas que hacer, solo podía estar ahí para cuando se le necesitara. Para eso eran los amigos ¿No es así?.

Los murmullos que se escuchaban de tras de él lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Viajaba con un pequeño grupo de 5 hombres, además de su hermano Itachi. En esta misión, Itachi estaba bajo su mando, aunque no rechazaba uno que otro consejo que le daba su hermano mayor de vez en cuando.

"Ahhh..." se quejaba uno de los hombres "Sasuke-sama es mas duro que Itachi-sama" comparó el muchacho.

"Shhh... silenció, será mejor que no provoques la ira de Sasuke-sama" le advirtió uno de sus compañeros. Todo mundo sabía el mal genio que el joven Uchiha tenía. Pocos eran los que se atrevían a probar su paciencia y terminaban ilesos.

"Pero es la verdad... no se cuanto mas podré soportar todo esto..." se quejó agachando la cabeza y caminando de mala gana "... si no nos detenemos pronto a descansar voy a..." el chico dejó de hablar al notar que sus compañeros se habían detenido en seco. Subió la mirada y se topo con la fuerte mirada se su capitán... y no se veía nada contento.

"¿Decías algo?" le retó Sasuke. No le gustaba que sus hombres se quejaran. Se supone que eran hombres de guerra, acostumbrados a las adversidades y no permitiría que anduvieran por ahí balbuceando y quejándose de cuanto puedan como niñas pequeñas. _Patético_, pensó el joven Uchiha.

"N-no nada... Perdone Señor. No volverá a ocurrir" se disculpo el chico. Sasuke se limitó a dar media vuelta y continuar con su caminó. ¿Que clase de guerreros eran si no podían soportar dos días de caminata seguida y sin descanso? La calidad de las tropas ha bajado desde sus tiempos. Para él era como pan comido, había pasado por situaciones peores, pero claro, siendo el hijo de uno de los mejores guerreros de todos los tiempos de Kaji y hermano de un prodigio, Sasuke no podía quedarse atrás. Siempre se esforzaba mas que los demás, se ponía en las peores situaciones para cuando llegara le hora de una verdadera misión, poder estar listo.

"Sasuke... ¿No te parece que estas exagerando? Llevamos dos días de viaje sin descansar. Los hombres están exhaustos y hambrientos, si seguimos así pronto no tendrán energía ni para levantarse" Sasuke miró a su hermano y luego a su tropa. Los ojos de todos imploraban por un poco de descanso y comida.

"Si no seguimos, no seremos capaces de llegar a Amemizu al alba"

"Sasuke... se razonable." volvió a pedir Itachi esperando a que su hermano lo escuchara. Al fin de unos minutos Sasuke suspiro.

"De acuerdo.... solo por unas horas" inmediatamente todos soltaron y suspiraron. _Finalmente_, penaron todos preparándose para poner una pequeña fogata y tomar un merecido descanso. Todos agradecían a Itachi por su gentil intervención. Itachi sabía lo duro que esto era para su hermano. Veía todos los días como se esforzaba para ser mejor, pero temía que algún día dejara de lado lo mas importante por solo cumplir las egoístas expectativas de su padre. No es que odiara a su padre, sabía lo importante que era para el el bienestar del reino, pero siempre puso su trabajo antes que todo.

Sabía que a su padre no había forma de recuperarlo. Recuerda todas esas veces que su madre le contaba el gran hombre que era, gentil y amable con un gran corazón. Pero esas no eran las cualidades que se esperaban el el jefe de tropas del reino mas poderoso, es por eso que dejo todo lo demás en un lado y se dedico de lleno a su trabajo. Mikoto aun amaba a su esposo y sabía que él aun la amaba, pero jamás volvió a ser el hombre con el que se caso y si continuaba esta situación, esto podría afectar a sus hijos.

Al hablar con Itachi, se dio un gran alivió al ver que su hijo sabía muy bien que ser un gran guerrero no era todo en la vida y le estaba muy agradecida en que se preocupara por que Sasuke mantuviera su humanidad.

Suspiró cansado y se dispuso a arreglar su tienda. Cuando todos estaban al rededor de la fogata contando historias y comiendo un poco Sasuke se aparto del restó y se sentó en la base de un árbol cerca del campamento. Su mente completamente concentrada en analizar la situación. Era fácil, no había ningún problema. Era un experto en la materia. Esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba a pocos pasos de ganar el reconocimiento de su padre y cumplir la meta de su vida.

"Sasuke" escucho que le llamaban, alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano. "¿Y de quien se trata?" se burló Itachi tratando de jugar con su hermano.

"No se a que te refieres"

"Claro que si... ¿Quien es la chica que te tiene tan pensativo? Debe ser muy hermosa para que estés así"

"No me fastidies.... Solo estaba pensando en la misión. Eso es todo."

"Deberías conseguirte una novia pequeño Sasuke"

"No me llames pequeño"

"Ha ha ha... Vale, solo estaba bromeando Sasuke"

"Hm, no le veo la gracia" Sasuke cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y cerro sus ojos ignorando a su hermano, con la leve esperanza de que se fuera. Pero sabía mejor que nadie que no lo haría.

"Sabes que esto no es lo único en la vida ¿Verdad?" Aquí vamos de nuevo con la misma plática de siempre... Pensó fastidiado Sasuke. Siempre que podía Itachi se ponía a hablar de lo importante que era para todo ser humano tener a alguien a quien amar... Ha, si claro. Pues él no es uno de ellos, toda regla tiene una excepción y él es la excepción a esta regla.

"No de nuevo Itachi."

"Esto es muy importante aunque no te lo parezca Sasuke.... ¿Que piensas hacer cuando acabe esta misión?"

"Ganar el respeto de mi padre y tal vez hasta me deje su puesto"

"¿Y después...?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Imagina que logras todo lo que dices... Tienes el puesto de nuestro padre, eres el guerrero mas respetado del reino... ¿Y después? Solo lucharas hasta que mueras"

"Esa es la vida de un guerrero y tu lo sabes bien"

"Se que existen riesgos en el camino que tomamos... la muerte es uno de ellos pero esa no es la manera de desperdiciar tu vida Sasuke... Esperando al día en que mueras."

"Esa es la vida que decidí llevar... Si, tal vez muera pronto, pero seré recordado como el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos"

"Tal vez si... Pero pregúntate esto... ¿Quien te recordara como solo Sasuke?"

"¿Que?"

"Sabes que para nuestra madre eres su pequeño niño Sasuke y no estoy diciendo que no este consiente de todo el esfuerzo que has hecho y hasta donde has llegado. Pero si sigues así, solo serás un desconocido que algún día fue un guerrero."

Sasuke solo mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, no viéndolo realmente, si no dejando que las palabras de su hermano penetraran en su cabeza una por una. Sabía en el fondo que tenía razón, y tampoco quería que eso pasara. Pero también sabía que no podía darse el lujo de distraerse con cosas tan tontas como el amor. Eso era para pequeñas niñas a las que se les contaba en cuentos de hadas antes de dormir.

"Piensa en eso Sasuke... antes de que sea tarde" dijo por último Itachi antes de dirigirse con el resto del campamento.

Sasuke se quedó toda la noche despierto por dos razones, para vigilar por si eran atacados, y pensando en la conversación con su hermano. Sabía que si seguí dándole vueltas al asunto no conseguiría concentrarse en la misión. Decidió analizar la situación cuando llegara a casa, por el momento, lo mas importante era la misión por el momento.

_¡Ah, que día!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata estaba en su habitación sentada en el marco de su ventana, mirando al horizonte. El sol había salido hace unas horas, pero aun así, la luz no le molestaba. En realidad, le encantaba sentir el sol en su piel, era un poco refrescante.

Sentía que sería una la última vez que podría hacer esto. Hoy temprano, cerca de la madrugada, un grupo de guerreros llegaron desde Kaji para escoltarla. Su destino estaba fijado. En unos días llegaría a lo que sería su nuevo hogar por el resto de su vida.

Se preguntaba como sería su esposo, si sería una buena persona con ella. O tal vez, sería uno de esos típicos esposos que nunca estaban en casa. Quien sabe, por el momento desconocía la respuesta a todas esas preguntas. Pero muy pronto las sabría, eso y mucho mas.

La mañana pasó sin ningún problema. Hiashi insistió en que los visitantes de Kaji comieran el desayuno con ellos antes de partir. No pudieron negarse, Hashi era una persona muy persistente, además ¿Quien podía negarse a la hospitalidad del Rey de Amemizu?

Por la tarde, decidieron que era hora de partir. Hanabi acompañaría a Hinata hasta Kaji para apoyarla. Hiashi les dio dos carruajes para que pudieran viajar mas cómodos, y sobre todo, mas rápido. Sasuke, siendo el líder de la misión entró en uno de los carruajes con Hinata. Itachi ocupo el otro junto con Hanabi y el resto de los hombres estaban dirigiendo los carruajes.

Hinata solo se sentaba mirando por la pequeña ventana el paisaje frente a ella. El bosque era muy bello. Jamás tuvo la oportunidad de verlo antes así que ahora podía disfrutar un poco de él.

El hombre frente a ella se veía un poco aterrador, pero había algo mas de él que la intrigaba, algo que destellaba desde lo mas profundo de esos obscuros ojos. La primera vez que los vio hace unas horas, la dejaron completamente sin aliento, por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlos. Hinata no era una persona que mirara a la gente a los ojos cuando ellos le hablaban, la distraían, pero esta vez era diferente, simplemente te atrapaban de tal forma, que terminabas perdido en ellos.

El silencio no era muy incómodo pero Hinata quería escuchar su voz ¿Como sería? ¿Le intimidaría o sería completamente diferente a lo que aparentaba?

"Um..." trato de empezar Hinata llamando la atención del joven. "Puedo preguntar... ¿Cual es su nombre?"

Sasuke la miró con detenimiento. Cuando la conoció por primera vez pensó que Naruto era un hombre con suerte. En realidad tendría una hermosa esposa, se veía tan cariñosa y dulce. Tan inocente que no podías evitar sentir esa necesidad de protegerla. Todos en la familia Hyuga tenían ojos blancos, pero los de ella tenían un tono lavanda. Era muy leve pero ahí estaba.

Ella parecía tan diferente a los demás miembros de su familia y por alguna razón, esa chica había hecho que perdiera la concentración varias veces durante el camino. Lo cual era sumamente frustrarte para el chico. Decidió que si hablaba con ella por un rato tal vez su extraño interés se iría pronto.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Ella sonrió

"Mucho gusto Uchiha-san" Sasuke asintió dando a entender que era mutuo. "Um... Tengo entendido que usted es hijo del guerrero mas poderoso en Kaji"

"Así es"

"Entonces... ¿Alguna vez ha conocido a la familia real"

"¿Hay algo en particular que desea preguntar Hyuga-sama" pregunto Sasuke abruptamente cansado de tantos rodeos. Sabía que había una razón para tal interrogatorio y se imaginaba la razón.

"Um... solo, solo quería saber como era el Príncipe Nakizame" Por supuesto. Naruto, era natural que quisiera hablar de él. Compartirían el resto de sus vidas juntos muy pronto y jamás se habían visto.

"Creo que no habrá problema en que solo lo llames Naruto" señalo Sasuke

"Oh... Um, de acuerdo"

"El es una buena persona si eso se preguntaba" contestó de repente Sasuke. Hinata alzó la vista para encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos negros. "Una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida" agregó. Hinata se sentía un poco mas aliviada y sonrió dulcemente ante el comentario.

"Mil gracias... Uchiha-san"

"Hm" se limitó a decir Sasuke. Hinata lo tomó como un 'Por nada' y sonrió nuevamente. Tal vez el viaje no sería tan malo después de todo. Platicaron un poco mas por unas horas, Hinata encontró la conversación amena e interesante, aunque Sasuke no dijera mucho de él literalmente ella podía darse cuenta de cosas que decía entre lineas. En realidad no era lo que parecía, si claro el chico era un misterio, pero si ponías atención podías darte cuenta de muchas cosas.

No... no sería un mal viaje al final.

**Continuara....**

* * *

**Ne? que les parecio? Espero les haya gustado... Ya nos vamos adentrando a lo interesante de la historia así que sean pacientes.**

**Capi 3 ya esta... lo subo en poco tiempo ^^**

**Así que ya saben... Review y subire mas pronto la conti...**

**Gracias por leer... Nos vemos y cuidense.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
